Hot For Teacher
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Eret's just trying to teach his class, but one student is out to make his job all the more difficult. Hicret one shot.


**Ok, short but sweet.**

 **Hiccup having a secret affair with his oh so attractive college professor Eret!**

-HTTYD-

"And that, Jorgenson, is why you can't just 'ignore it til it goes away'. Your engine could explode. Class dismissed."

Eret wiped off the diagram on the board as the bell rang. He had forty minutes until next class, and a hearty lunch with his name on it to eat while he caught up on grading some essays. How Jorgenson expected to pass this year was beyond him. When he looked up a couple of minutes later, one student in particular was still right in his seat, staring coolly at his teacher.

"Haddock, you should be off to lunch."

"I know."

"Not hungry?"

 _Fuck._

The young man's gaze turned predatory, sliding rather gracefully from his seat and sauntering across the room from his desk to Eret's. Eret swallowed thickly, watching the lithe body sashay in a way far more alluring than any student should be. Haddock leant against the side of his desk, brushing messy brown hair out of his emerald eyes to gaze over Eret with uncomfortably hungry eyes, a glistening tongue coming out to moisten his thin lips.

"See... I had plans for my lunch. They included you."

"M-me?"

Damn, his voice was a little too shaky. Haddock shouldn't be affecting him.

"Mhmm. See, you're a very important part of it."

"I am?"

Haddock was edging closer, perched right on the corner closest to Eret.

"Haddock, I have work to do."

"Me too. I'm sure we can work together."

"Haddock..."

"Come now professor. You know you don't have to call me that when we're alone."

Despite himself, Eret was watching Haddock a little too closely, feeling his trousers tighten in an entirely inappropriate manner. His tongue peeked out again, thin lips shining with saliva and it took an unreasonable amount of effort for Eret not to lick his own suddenly dry lips, or to lean across the seven or eight inches between them and _taste_ the tempting mouth.

"Haddock. I'm working."

"Carry on. You won't even know I'm here."

Somehow, Eret doubted that. Especially when green eyes ran down his body, fixing on the now visible lump in his jeans. His pupils dilated, throat muscles working as Haddock swallowed heavily before looking up with a lecherous smirk on his face. He brushed a pen off the desk in an almost painfully blatant manner, winking.

"I'll just get that."

He slid from the desk, kneeling down and not even pretending to look at the pen next to Eret's foot, instead sliding slender, mischievous fingers along Eret's thighs until he reached the apex. Eret finally found his voice, remembering this was very very **wrong.**

"Haddock, stop this now!"

"I don't think you really mean that _professor._ "

Nimble fingers already had his trousers unbuttoned, zip down and all that separated Eret's cock and the mouth so close he could feel warm breath were his briefs. Haddock peered up through his eyelashes, practically begging to be allowed despite looking almost innocent as he knelt down between Eret's thighs.

"This is wrong."

"That's what makes it fun."

He nuzzled at his cock, rubbing his cheek along the swollen length and leaving damp, kitten-like licks along the fabric. Eret felt his erection twitch, responding to the stimulation and demanding more as it realised a hungry mouth waited so close by. He shouldn't be allowing this, but the young man seemed quite determined and he couldn't deny how attractive he looked, especially with his flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes.

Before he could consider protesting further, his briefs were yanked away and Henry Haddock stared avidly at his erect cock, licking his lips again as he reached the precum beading on his tip.

"Should have done this during class, much more interesting than engine noises."

"Not a good work ethic for my class."

"Maybe you should spank me."

That shouldn't have made the flickers of heat in his gut grow hotter, shame bubbling away even as an eager tongue ran along his cock, lifting the heavy erection up with a hand so he could taste more of it.

"Mmm."

Haddock hummed happily to himself as he reached the tip, sending vibrations along Eret's shaft that made his eyes roll back in his head. The mischievous tongue dipped down to taste his precum, sucking harder for more in pleasure as Eret felt him squeeze the base of his shaft.

Eret bit his lip, trying not to moan aloud as he felt a tongue massage his frenulum, thin lips massaging his cock and wet suction around his tip. Haddock lowered his head further, letting Eret bump against the back of his throat and swallowing around his gag reflex to let him further down. Tight muscles gripped him, the sensations too damn good to even think about stopping.

When the boy pulled off, Eret couldn't help growling at the loss of soft and hot.

"So now you don't want me to stop? Make up your mind professor."

Arousal overriding common sense, Eret gripped the back of all that fiendishly messy hair.

"Or maybe I'll just throw you over that desk and fuck you."

Henry's eyes lit up, standing and reaching for his own jeans eagerly.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Before he could so much as take in another ragged breath, Haddock had dropped his jeans and turned to bend over the desk, knocking work and other important documents aside as he threw a smirk over his shoulder.

"I'm waiting."

Eret stood, pushing his work trousers down and reaching for the criminally tight black briefs covering his student's pert ass. He couldn't deny having looked at it before, the round curve cupped beautifully by the boys tight black jeans. He ran a finger down the crease, finding him already loose and wet.

"Told you I was hoping for this. I fingered myself open in the bathroom thinking of you earlier."

 _Fuck,_ that thought was almost enough to make him come. Henry wiggled enticingly, then made an obscene sound when Eret slapped his ass to watch it ripple more. He could see the young cock leak arousal between slender, pale thighs, sending a twitch through Eret's own erection.

"We don't have-"

"Check my back pocket."

Leaning down to the jeans pooled about his ankles, he dug into the pockets and found the foil square he was looking for. He found green eyes and a coy grin as he tore it open, rolling the latex down his cock and shaking off the reminder that sex with a student could cost him his job.

"Look at you all prepared."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Pushing Haddock down further on the desk and canting his hips to a better angle, Eret pressed up against the welcoming entrance of the boys tight ass, not stopping until he was all the way in. Henry whimpered and pressed back, arching his spine and turning back to look at him.

"C'mon, don't leave me waiting."

Wanton and begging, he kept rolling his hips backwards until Eret grabbed him and held him still.

"Don't be a screamer or someone might walk in."

"No promises."

Eret pulled back, thrusting back in and groaning lowly at the enticing slide that welcomed him in, the muscles of Henry's body clinging tight to his cock with every motion. He watched the student struggle to be quiet, knowing his moans would echo in the big empty classroom and buried his face in the crook of his elbow, whimpering weakly.

"Mmm, harder professor. I've been waiting so long."

The sounds of skin slapping against skin were guttural, obscene and satisfying all by themselves as Eret slammed his hips harder into the willing body, Henry taking every thrust beautifully and making the most sweet, sinful sounds as Eret filled him over and over. His position meant he couldn't quite reach to stroke himself, entirely reliant on Eret's cock buried in his ass for pleasure.

He pushed back again and again, fucking himself deeper on Eret and even his arm couldn't quite silence the moans he made, especially when Eret shifted his angle slightly and his back bowed, dislodging his makeshift sound muffler as he cried out.

"So close, keep going."

Eret could barely hold on, feeling the heat close in on him as Henry started to shake around his cock. Reaching down, he gripped the leaking cock and stroked roughly. Henry finally cracked, muscles clamping around Eret in painfully exquisite flutters until they both rode out sweaty, draining climaxes as he felt come drip over his fingers and probably all over the floor.

Pulling out, Eret disposed of the condom beneath several papers in his bin, knowing he needed to ensure it wasn't found while Henry lay limply over his desk, still quivering with his ass up in the air.

"C'mon, up. My next class is in five minutes."

"You pretended to resist too long. I think you like when you pretend it's the first time too much."

Henry bent down, pulling his jeans back up and wincing slightly as his back stretched.

"You like playing innocent, don't blame me. Good job you had the forethought to prep beforehand."

"If I hadn't, someone would have walked in to see the finale with how slow you were to let me suck you off."

Henry pulled a sandwich out of his bag, smirking as he saw the mess on the floor while Eret bit down on a protein bar now he had no time to eat.

"That's what you get for starting an illicit affair with your professor."

"What can I say? Haddocks like to break rules."

"Your dad would break my _neck."_

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Henry winked, checking he was decent to leave for his next class and turning back when he reached the door, fingers wrapping around the handle like they had around his cock.

"If we got found out, we would have to stop. Next time, I'm bending _you_ over the desk."

-HTTYD-

 **Nothing like a morning one shot to brighten your day.**

 **And undoubtedly anger the homophobes who think fanfiction has to be canon.**


End file.
